


Plaid

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Pranking, Siblings, community: crystal-nexus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has pulled a prank on Gears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plaid

**Author's Note:**

> written for the August mini-challenge over at Crystal-Nexus on dA. The theme was giving an Autobot a new, more plaid look and you got bonus points for your victim being Gears, so here it is.

If Sideswipe hadn’t snickered the moment he walked into the rec room, Gears might not have realized something was wrong for a few hours. But Sideswipe snickered and so Gears immediately checked to see what was wrong.

His gasp of horror was audible even over the chatter of the other Autobots in the rec room as he took in the sight of his _very_ plaid pelvic plating.

Sideswipe’s snicker turned into a definite giggle, the kind that usually signified that he was responsible for one prank or another. A moment later, the red warrior’s giggles turned to cries of shock and dismay as an angry minibot flew across the room and began punching any part of Sideswipe he could reach.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Sunstreaker was lounging outside the rec room, with an amused look on his faceplates as Optimus Prime and Prowl marched Gears and Sideswipe out of the room. The minibot still looked furious—and plaid—and the red twin looked battered and confused. They were followed by Jazz, who made a bee line for the yellow twin.

“You wanna tell me why I just broke up a fight between your brother and _Gears_?” The saboteur asked.

“I suppose that Gears assumed that Sideswipe was responsible for that… unique fashion statement.” Sunstreaker smirked. “My brother isn’t exactly known for being subtle with his pranks.”

“Uh huh. And you wanna tell me why Sides is swearing to Primus he’s innocent this time?”

Sunstreaker shrugged. “Maybe he got hit in the head last battle.”

“Okay.” Jazz’s expression turned positively devious. “You wanna tell me why you got green paint down your right leg?”

The yellow mech looked down instantly, horror written across his face.

“I hope this means there won’t be any repeats of this “unique fashion statement” around here?”

Sunstreaker looked back up, guilt warring with annoyance on his face. “As long as that idiot stops trying to pin his pranks on me, there won’t be.”

“Good.” The ops head turned and started walking away, then paused. “That was good, by the way. I liked how you matched the blues and reds.”  



End file.
